Do you still love me?
by miamayels
Summary: "Patricia left Eddie in America because she was scared. She was scared that he would get mad, that he would hate her. She was scared of rejection, so she ran away. But she knew she had to tell him. Tell him that second night in America meant a lot to her. And also, since that second night he was going to be a father." Read, Review and Fav for more chapters! Tumblr: (Sugglet9eva)
1. Preview

Ok, so I want to start a story about Peddie, but I don't know if someone else keeps reading and re-reading fanfics... So I want to know if anybody does, if you do review or fav this, and then I'll start the story. I'll put kind of a preview of what the story would be, so fav and review! See ya!

Preview:

Patricia left Eddie in America because she was scared. She was scared that he would get mad, that he would hate her. She was scared of rejection, so she ran away. But she knew she had to tell him. Tell him that second night in America meant a lot to her. And also, since that second night he was going to be a father.


	2. Prologue

_"I can't do this. I'm sorry" I said. I was standing in his driveway, with a taxi waiting for me behind._

"Patricia,_ what do you mean?" He asked with a concerned looka in his face. If only he knew._

_"I can't be with you anymore! Don't make this harder than it is!" I cried out. He looked hurt and mad, which made me feel worse. I started crying, looking down. His hands found my head, making me look at him._

_"Don't cry. Just tell me whats going on." He said with a soft voice, not mad anymore. He always softened when I cried, because it was rare. I almost told him, then and there, but I didn't, I couldn't._

_"I'm sorry" I whispered. And with that I left. I went back home, left Eddie in America. Because I was scared. i was scared he would get mad, that he would hate her. She was scared of rejection, so she ran away. But she knew she had to tell him. Tell him that second night in America meant a lot to her. And also, since that second night, he was going to be a father._

**A/N: thiss is the prologue. I don't know if I will be able to upload today, but I'll try. I also wanted to thank the people who reviewed! And I wanted to let you know that due to time zones I may not upload when you are awake or the day I say I will. And follow me on Tumblr for updates on the story, and/or updates on when I'm putting up a chapter! Tumblr: Sugglet9eva (mia-mayels). That's all! See you next time! **


	3. Chapter 1

**I do nt own House of Anubis. This story is set at the begining of season 3, and for now I'm not planning on putting mystery.**

Patricia's POV

I'm sitting in my room, in my bed, sweating and tears in my eyes. I just woke up from a nap, and dreamed about the day I dumped Eddie. It's been a week and two days since school started, and four weeks since I broke up with Eddie, and I'm five weeks pregnant. I haven't told Eddie yet, but I'm doing it today, Joy is forcing me. Yes, Joy knows. And so does Jerome and Fabian. I wasn't planning to tell them yet, but Jerome tried to hug me a little too tight and I freaked, so they started asking until I told them. They say they won't tell Eddie if I tell him, so that's what I'm doing today.

I'm nervous, things with Eddie have been wierd. The first day he looked for me, but I avoided him. And then he just ignored me. A new girl came, KT. She's American. Her and Eddie are _besties._ I think they are actually dating secretly, so when I tell Eddie, I'll tell him that he can stay with KT, even if I want him to be mine. It would be too selfish to ask him to stay when he didn't chose to have this baby.

I go to the living room and find some of the residents there. KT and Eddie are sitting together, really close. See? I said they were together. Fabian spots me and elbows Jerome, who was talking to Eddie, KT and Joy. They all look at me and Fabes gets up. As he walks past me he whispers "Good luck" I smile at him and then look at the rest.

"Eddie, I need to talk to you" I say without hesitating. He looks confused, and who wouldn't. Your ex-girlfriend wants to talk to you after ignoring eachother for over a week. KT elbows him and nods my way. He seems to understand and gets up to follow me. I guide us to my room, lock the door and sit in my bed. He just stands there akwardly.

"Soo.." He tries to start. I laugh to myself and gesture him to sit in Joy's bed.

"I need to tell you something, and also explain and apologize. Just don't say anything until I'm done. Ok?" I ask. He nods so I take a deep breath and start explaining. "I left you in America" he winces "because I got scared" he tried to talk but I interrupted "No talking until I'm done. I was scared that you would hate me, and leave me so I left. I ran away from my problems, but I can't run away from this. And you don't have to do anything, but I just thougth you should know." He still looks confused. "That second night in America was one of the best things that's ever happened to me. And I didn't ran away because I was scared it wouldn't last a lifetime, I was scared that it would en then and there. I'm just gonna say it." I close my eyes. "I'm pregnant"

I hear nothing and I get scared. He hates me, he's never going to speak to me again. I look down, with my eyes still closed and cry. I cry because I'm scared, because I'm nervous and because I'm pregnant and hormones are EVERYWHERE. I feel a weigth beside me and a pair of strong arms hug me.

"Patricia, I wouldn't have left you. I loved you. And I still love you. I was mad because I thougth you didn't love me anymore, I thougth that night had meant nothing. I wanna be with you. Forever. And I always wanted a family. Maybe I wasn't expecting it now, but that's okay, because I love you." He wihispers in my ear. And kisses me. When we break apart I say

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for being an idiot" he laughs and kisses me again. We break apart and he lays us down in the bed.

"Get some sleep, and we will talk everything tomorrow." I nod and snuggle against his chest. He kisses my head and we fall asleep, finally together.

**A/N: I know the chapter's a bit short, but still review and fav and follow and that. Hope you like it! Follow me on instagram and twitter for updates**

**twitter: AguuussPereyra amd my name is Girl Online and my pic is of Troye Sivan**

**tumblr: Sugglet9eva (mia-mayels) its of me and a friend, so it's a different name.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you already! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 2

I do not own House of Anubis.

Patricia's POV

I woke up in my bed, and I didn't remember how I got here. Suddenly it hit me, I told Eddie last night. And he said he loved me. And we kissed. Are we back together? I'm not sure. As if on cue, Eddie walk in.

"Hey Yacker" he greets. He sits in my bed and kisses me. God, I've missed this. I kiss back and when we break apart I let out a small "hey". "I'm sorry I'm starting with this so early, but we need to talk" he says. I sigh and sit up, resting my head and back against the wall behind my bed.

"Okay, what do you want to talk first?" I ask, still a bit sleepy, but paying attention.

"I want to know, who have you told. And also, we should tell our parents, I think it's importanat they know"

"Okay, so Joy knows, obviously, then Nina knows, she took me to the doctor's in America, Jerome and Fabian know because of a stupid incident, and then Piper. My parents already know too. We just need to tell your dad." I explain. He looks confused.

"What about my mum?" he asks. I realize that I didn't explain that.

"She kind of already knows.."

"What? How? Why?"

"Calm down. When I was at your house, and I had the ticket to leave, I told her I was leaving. She asked if there was something wrong between us or something and I said it was complicated. And she just asked me if I was pregnant, and I couldn't lie, so I said yes. She comforted me and said she wouldn't tell you, she said that was for me to do. She even helped me pack." I say, Eddie's mum is the sweetest person, really.

"So my mum knew, before me and didn't tell me? More importantly, she wasn't mad?" he asks perplexed. I laugh and tell him to call her. He gets my laptop and skypes her. She answers with a smile, and the smile grows when she sees both of us. I elbow Eddie discretly hoping he'll understand.

"You told him! I'm so happy for y.." she pauses when I shake my head. Her eyes widen and she freezes.

"Tell me what?" he asks. Yep, he understood. We stay silent. "Guys? Tell me what?" he asks, sounding fake angry.

"I'm sorry, I better go.." she says and me and Eddie start laughing. "You did tell him, didn't you?!" she asks between her own laughter. I nod, calming down. "Oh that's great! I knew you would sooner or later!" she exclaims, excited.

"Wait! You're not mad? You're not yelling and threatening me to kick me out and all that?" Eddie asks

"No darling" his mum sighs. "You both are eighteen, so technically it's legal. And it wasn't really your fault, it could happen to anyone. Yes I would have prefered you were a bit older to have kids, but at least I'm glad it's with Patricia and not some random girl who's so fake Barbie get's jealous" she explains. I laugh at the last bit.""Thanks Miranda" I thank her. We talk for a bit more and then she needs to go.

"I guess now we need to tell your dad" I say, hesitatingly.

"Can't wait" he says, sarcasticly.

All the way frome the house to school Eddie holds me close. Suddenly he stops and lets me go.

"I haven't asked to look yet! I'm an idiot!" he says

"What are you talking about weasel?" I ask, confused. He smiles.

"I haven't asked you to look at you belly yet, Yacker" he states softly, getting closer. I roll my eyes and sigh. I lift my shirt up for him to see. He drops to the floor to be closer, and that's why I hate being pregnant. Everyone does the same. But no one does what he did.

"Hi baby" he whispers. My heart literally melts "It's your daddy. Just letting you know, I love you already" he finishes. He kisses my belly and gets up. I put my shirt down, smiling. I kiss him, he is honestly so perfect. Yes, we may be too young, but my parents had their first child when they were my age, and he's just fine.

"I love you" I say, smiling and shaking my head. He laughs and kisses me. We break apart and he hugs me tigthly.

"I love you" he whispers. We stay like that for a while and then keep walking. It was getting dark and we needed to be back before curflew.

We stand outside Mr. Sweet's door, and Eddie knocks. We hear a faint "Come in" frome inside. This is it. We are telling him. We go in and sit down.

"So, what bring you two here today?" he asks confused. Ohh, he thinks we are still broken up! haha, when he find out.

"Well dad, we have to tell you something." he nods "First i want to say that mum wasn't mad and that Patricia's parents weren't mad." Eddie pauses. "Patricia's pregnant" he says. I close my eyes and look down, scared of his reaction. He...

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Thanks for the review! And special thanks to my lost sister Ally (PeddieLuv) You should check out her Fanfic, it's really good! Sorry chapters are so short, I just wanted to finish this here and sometimes I don't realize when I finish them that they are so short!**

**As always follow me on Twitter and Tumblr! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, and don't hink it would always be really close to eachother chapters, only if you review! I'm writing a lot because your reviews inspire me! Fav, Follow and Review!**

**Love you all! See you next time!**

**PS: Sorry it took a bit longer than usual, I had written it and it was too short so I wrote a part in the middle.**


	5. Problem

**Author's Note:**

**I don't know what's going on, but I think my story is wrong. Like, there are no views or anything, and it doesn't appear on the fanfictions list. If someone reads this, can you tell me somehow that you are, and if you know what's happening? Thanks.**


End file.
